


Pokemon grudges are forever

by jucee



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, some knowledge of Pokemon may be required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: Oikawa has been stressing about this since the start of their third year, turning it over and over in his mind until he feels like he’s about to go crazy.





	Pokemon grudges are forever

It’s a subject that Oikawa has been avoiding for months, but finally he thinks he’s ready to talk about it. He plans it out meticulously—waiting for a day when they’re walking home from the station after winning a practice match, Iwaizumi is in a good mood, and even the weather is nice, slightly cool but still pleasant. He has the perfect bargaining chip prepared, one he’s kept in his back pocket for years and years. 

And now is the perfect time to use it.

“Iwa-chan, do you remember when we were six and I needed to evolve my Haunter to a Gengar so I traded it to you, but then you kept it and never traded it back?”

Iwaizumi frowns, clearly confused, and stops walking. “No, I don’t,” he says slowly.

“I was heartbroken, Iwa-chan. _Heartbroken_. You left me with a level two Rattata and a shattered belief in humanity.” Oikawa pauses dramatically, then says with his brightest fake smile, “But now is your chance to redeem yourself!”

Iwaizumi looks like he wants to punch Oikawa in the face. Or maybe himself. It’s hard to tell sometimes, but usually this pained, kind of constipated-looking expression means he’s trying to hold back violent rage of some sort.

Oikawa discreetly takes a small step away from Iwaizumi, out of arm’s reach. Just in case.

“I just need you to do one teeny tiny thing, and then I’ll forgive you for this terrible wrong you committed against me.” Oikawa tries to keep his gaze steady, but he’s too nervous and Iwaizumi’s glare is too scary. He glances down, and barely manages to stop himself from fidgeting.

Iwaizumi sighs. “Just spit it out, Trashkawa.”

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa blurts out in a jumbled rush, “ _IwantyoutogotouniversityinTokyowithme_.”

Oikawa has been stressing about this since the start of their third year, turning it over and over in his mind until he feels like he’s about to go crazy. Every morning when they walk to school together, every time he sets the ball to Iwaizumi in practice, every smile and every frown and every shared joke that doesn’t need to be said out loud to be understood between them, he thinks to himself: _I won’t have this anymore._

_Iwa-chan won’t be mine anymore._

Things were so much easier when they were six and a crying, snot-nosed tantrum was all it took for Oikawa to get his way pretty much every time.

Iwaizumi is so surprised, he forgets to scowl for half a second. “University? In Tokyo?”

Oikawa gives a small, tentative nod. “I know you’re thinking about staying in Miyagi. But Tokyo’s not that far away, you could still come home on the weekends. And we could live together, that would save on costs. And they have a great science program, as well as a strong volleyball team.” Gathering steam, he lifts his gaze and stares at Iwaizumi defiantly. “But most of all, you _owe me_ , Iwa-chan!”

After what feels like an agonisingly long silence, Iwaizumi finally says, “This is what you’re using your best bargaining chip on? You’ve been holding on to this perceived grudge for twelve years.”

“Perceived?!” Oikawa squawks, genuinely outraged for a moment. Then he notices Iwaizumi’s expression.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks are flushed a dull red, his lips twitching up in a half-smile until he covers the lower half of his face with his hand as if to try and hide his embarassment. Beneath his hand, he mutters, “As a matter of fact, I’ve already applied to the same university as you. So I guess you’ve wasted your leverage.”

Oikawa gasps. “Iwa-chan!” He launches himself at Iwaizumi, who catches him, as always.

“Stop crying, idiot,” Iwaizumi says gruffly, pretending that he’s not hugging Oikawa back just as tightly.

“I’m not crying, you’re crying,” Oikawa replies, sniffling in a dignified and elegant way.

Five minutes later, when Oikawa’s eyes are dry and they finally stop hugging each other desperately in the middle of the street, Iwaizumi says thoughtfully, “By the way, I’ve been meaning to bring this up for a while, but... that was actually _my_ Haunter, and _you_ were the one who didn’t trade the Gengar back to me after it evolved.”

Oikawa squints at him. “Are you sure?”

“Very sure,” Iwaizumi says drily.

It’s definitely not how Oikawa remembers it. But the more he thinks about it, the more it does sound like something he would have done, rather than the other way around...

Oikawa waves a hand in the air, and says breezily, “Get over it already, Iwa-chan! It was like twelve years ago~”

“Uh huh,” Iwaizumi replies, clearly unimpressed. He gives Oikawa a gentle shove to get him to start walking again, and with every step Oikawa feels something inside of him growing lighter and lighter. 

Well, getting over life-long Pokemon grudges will probably do that to a person.


End file.
